United by Something More
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: No hay nada que temer, o barreras por superar, tan solo toma su mano y ve junto a él, para así recorrer un nuevo sendero.#Drabble/Viñeta(?)#Semi-AU#Pre-TenCommandments#PosiblesSpoilersManga#HauserxDiane#Matrona#Dolores


**Hola, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su humilde servicio, disfruten de la siguiente historia creada desde los más inhóspitos y recónditos escondrijos de mi psique XD.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tranquila brisa que con la mayor de las delicadezas movía las ramas de los árboles de aquel bosque, permitiendo a sus hojas caer de poco a poco, este clima tan refrescante era tan solo el preludio de un nuevo porvenir, o más claramente, el cambio de estación, despidiendo a la preciosa primavera para traer consigo al caluroso verano. Si, su primer verano en compañía de todos, diez años de permanecer escondida por un terrible malentendido. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Elizabeth por encontrar a los pecados y salvar a su reino, es que podía estar una vez más al lado de su capitán… de todos, y de nuevas y maravillosas amistades.

\- "Matrona, Dolores… lo ven, no solo somos guerreros , también podemos luchar por una causa más noble"

La presencia de otro individuo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, centrando la atención en el invitado no esperado, esperaba a Elizabeth o tal vez King, pero no, se trataba del Caballero Sagrado con el que lucho en Vaizel, sino mal recordaba su nombre…

\- No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

\- Hauser, ¿cierto? – el rubio asintió con una gran sonrisa, sentándose a un lado de la gigante, que con uno de los mágicos implementos de Merlin había vuelto a un tamaño humano mientras reparaban sus ropas – ¿Tus heridas han sanado? – pregunto algo preocupada, haciendo sonrojar al rubio, este rio nervioso y asintió, mostrando su brazo derecho y dándole un par de golpes con su mano izquierda

\- Por supuesto. Unos rasguños como esos no son nada para mí – Diane asintió, mirando de nueva cuenta el paisaje. La castaña había estado caminando por todo Liones buscando algún lugar tranquila para pensar, y finalmente dio con aquel desolado páramo, lleno de construcciones viejas al punto del colapso, pero lo que le daba belleza, eran los árboles que con el tiempo se abrieron camino entre las estructuras de piedra caída, especialmente por lo difícil de entrar es que no esperaba encontrarse con algún conocido. – Diane…

\- ¿Si?

\- Ehm… - dijo el rubio rascando su mejilla izquierda, evitando a toda costa los preciosos ojos violeta de Diane – Es curioso, ¿no?, digo, mira todo esto. Ustedes vuelven a ser los más grande héroes de Liones y toda Britannia.

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto con cierta nostalgia, recordando sus días del pasado, donde todos reían, y a pesar de ser conocidos como los pecados, ella… una gigante marginada de su propio clan encontró un nuevo hogar, con muchos y maravillosos amigos, y hoy, lo recupero con sus merecidos intereses. – Quizás, aunque supongo que la gente ya no me tendrá tanto miedo como antes.

\- ¿Miedo?, ja ja ja, ¿Por qué deberían temerte?, si eres una chica muy dulce y valiente Diane – Desde el muy particular punto de vista de Hauser, Diane era solo una muy amable chica, algo más alta de lo normal, pero no por eso dejaba de ser dulce. En cambio para la castaña le tomó por sorpresa tal declaración, es cierto que habían tenido una especie de pequeño momento amistoso en Vaizel, pero hasta ahí, no imaginaba que con tan poco, el Caballero Sagrado, se hubiese llevado aquella impresión, sonrió ligeramente, juntando ambas manos en su regazo.

\- Gracias – pronuncio, levantándose de algunos escombros que aún se mantenían firmes y le sirvieron de asiento – Hauser, eso significa, ¿que ahora somos amigos? – la emoción en sus palabras más ese indescriptible brillo en tan hermosa mirada, no le permitieron vacilar al caballero que con un ligero asentimiento, y posteriormente un gran SI, también se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano para así estrecharla con la de Diane – Amigos, cierto?

\- ¡Por supuesto!, ¡Amigos!, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Sus planes consistían en algo bastante simple, primero encontrar a Diane – lo cual le costó casi medio día – después charlar un poco, y disculparse en el proceso por haber pensado mal de ella y los demás Pecados Capitales. Ahora entendía la razón de Gilthunder para admirarlos tanto y especialmente a su Maestro Meliodas. La verdad no esperaba este tipo de conversación, además de esa incomoda sensación en su pecho, y sentirse extrañamente avergonzado al lado de la castaña, pero entendió algo al verla sonreír mientras pronunciaba la palabra "amigos", ella era muy sincera, a pesar de ser el pecado de los celos o la envidia – como quieran llamarla – en realidad se trataba de una chica honesta, fuerte, valiente y amable.

\- Conozco un puesto que vende comida deliciosa - propuso Hauser señalando en dirección al pueblo – Vamos, ¡Yo invito!, Una celebración por nuestra reciente y formalizada amistad.

\- ¡Claro!, Espero tengan cerdo cosido o ahumado – dijo soñadoramente, imaginando las delicias que le esperaban.

Hoy una nueva amistad se ha formado, los caminos cruzados no pueden borrarse, y para ellos tan solo se trataba del principio de algo aún más maravilloso, y que con el tiempo crecería hasta ser único e irrepetible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer ;) esperando que les gustara.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
